


Love and Chruch?

by Shotthroughttheheart



Series: Linkeduniverse silly [16]
Category: Linkeduniverse Au - Fandom
Genre: Character Death, Fluff and Angst, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 12:53:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18604918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shotthroughttheheart/pseuds/Shotthroughttheheart
Summary: Prompt week, Song fic.There was three parts. But fuck it, Im too tired to finished the first idea.





	Love and Chruch?

(Part 1)

Time stares out, past through the fields, eyes glancing up into the clouds, full of spite and sadness, "If there's a prize for rotten judgement," sighing as he pushed himself off the wall.

 

Twirling softly yet lazily, as he grabs the pitchfork, hanging on it like a lifeline, sagging as he looked straight ahead to see a certain woman surrounded by horses, singing her lullaby.

 

_ I guess I've already won that _

 

Shaking his head, he looks away, putting the pitchfork away as he grabs the shovel, shoveling out manure. "No man is worth the aggravation…," he scrunched his nose, eyebrows forming an anger look, throwing the shovel across the barn. 

 

He paces dramatically, as he lays new hay down for the horses and cows.

 

"That's ancient history, been there, done that!" Shouting a top his lungs, but silence himself just as quick as he stares down defeatedly at his hands.

 

His scrunches his eyes shut, repelling the voices, immediately turning around, he threw his arm out as if he was arguing with someone, even though it was towards himself. 

 

Puffing his chest up, ready for a fight, he marched over to the chicken coop, he shook his head. 

 

"No chance, no way, I won't say it! No no no!!" He shoutedly whispered to himself as he made work cleaning, repairing, and restocking the cucco's food.

 

Shaking his head more vigorously, he snapped back at the sky. "It's too cliche! I wont say im in love!"

 

He opened his eyes as he started into those sapphire eyes, the one that holds so much. Seeing them, he felt something deeper in his words.

 

_ I thought my heart had learned its lesson. It feels so good when you start out… _

 

With a quick snap, he brought himself back. Feeling her hug him, holding him tightly, forming something with him without words.

 

"You keep on denying, who you are and how you're feeling." That soft spoken voice, tearing itself softly through my already cramped mind.

 

The way she held my eyes, I swore I saw something. It might've been my eyes or it could be my heart plays tricks. But whatever it was, I hope it wasn't either of the two. For I want to be next to her. 

 

_ Huh, I got it bad…  _

 

Chuckling softly, I held her closer. Eyes closing softly, the wind and voices faded into a soft quiet lullaby. 

 

_ I can handle that. _

  
  


-

-

-

-

 

(Part 2)

_ I love the world but I just don't love the way it makes me feel. _

 

Hyrule watched as his friends all retreated further into the forest. Hyrule watched as one by one they fell.

 

_ Wind  _

 

_ Four  _

 

_ Legend _

 

They fell within hours. He wasn't sure what to feel as he watched as more fell. He could feel himself thinning.

 

It reminded him of his home world. How people had to hide under caves to seek protection from the monsters roaming above ground. Occasionally they get curious and find a way in.

 

_ Got a few more fake friends _

 

Running and dodging past the multiple arrows firing past them as they landing either on the tree barks or the forest floor. Hear the rain hit the forest floor hard was a blessing in disguise. That was until an arrow buzzed right passed his ear. 

 

Hair standing up, goosebumps, and shivers running down his spine, he didn't stop until he put his foot down. 

 

_ And it's getting hard to know what's real _

 

Swirling around, he could see several Lizalfos. Eyes narrowing, silently began looking around, until a small plan formed. 

 

Without much of a thought, he rushed over to one of the trees, having one of the speedy bastards, with each step of his feet, he could feel something within him click.

 

_ And if death is the last appointment _

 

Flipping backwards, he slashed at enemy, cutting it as he jumped back from its tail swing. The beat pounding, the earth chanting for death, rain blinding and deafening, and then a flash of lightning or lightnings began surrounding me. 

 

Dragging my blade on the ground, I could see flashes of red, orange, and yellow from my side. But that wasn't my focus.

 

_ Then we're all just sitting in the waiting room _

 

Running past the lightning, I couldn't feel the heat, but I did feel everything slowing down. Everything turning red.

 

I focus on the feeling, and let my body do the work. The rain didn't let up. 

 

_ I am just a human trying to avoid my certain doom _

 

Not until the last sound echoed throughout the already loud atmosphere. At first I didn't notice the unusual amount of blood on my hands or my tunic until I tried to walk wherever the rest were. 

 

_ And take the pain _

 

Lazily dragging my leg, I saw something aflame. Feeling a spark of hope, I hurriedly dragged myself there until it dropped dramatically. Breath logged back into my throat as I saw the absolute chaos and death. 

 

None of them are alive. Not even Wild, who would always come back. I chanted silently, pleading, and praying not everyone is dead. But I learned quick that none of them are alive. 

 

_ You… _

 

As everything came together, I could feel myself falling. 

 

_ were…  _

 

Not feeling an ounce of pain, but I knew what the ground felt like. 

 

_ doomed _ … 

 

Sleep came to me as I closed my eyes. 

 

_ but just enough… _


End file.
